Out Tudor Window
Out Tudor Window is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of the season as well the twelfth case overall. It is featured as the first case set in the The Tudor Era district of Parinaita. Plot After talking to William for a bit, the team went to look around the Tudor streets until they found the body of Mary, Queen of Scots, dead a week before then she was meant to. They where interrupted by a distressed Scottish woman called Anna Beaufort. They also talked to Playwrite, William Shakespeare, who was also in the wrong time, being 10 years older then he should be. But he revealed that the queen was meant to staying at Nunnington Hall. They went there and found clues to suspect the Tudor child, Catherine Jarningham, and the queen herself and Mary's cousin, Elizabeth Tudor. They then went to Duncan who confirmed that the victim died from falling from a house in the Tudor street. They thanked him and went to the street. After they talked about the case, they were interrupted by James saying that there was a past king in the house! The team seems shocked that a past king would be in the building where Mary was murder. They nodded and then went up into the room, there was no one there but they found something, something that belonged to the former king, Richard Plantagenet, they were more then shocked, what was a medieval king doing in Tudor England. They questioned him and he said that a light lead him to the tudor era, in great confusion, Kia said things that annoyed Richard and he corrected her on everything. After leaving him alone, they carried on with the investigation and rejoined the chief soon afterwards and they recapped. They got interrupted by someone saying that two men were fighting. When they got the the scene of the fight, they found Richard and William fighting and Richard enraged over the falsehoods of the "Play" William had made about him and to deal with the enraged Richard, William dared him to a game of chess. After the chess match, which Richard won, Richard and William agreed to never speech of this ever again. The team then carried on with their investigation and then, after getting everything they needed, they arrested Catherine Jarningham for the murder of Mary, Queen of Scots. They went to Catherine's house and they questioned her about the murder but she tried to say that she was innocent. However, after telling Catherine that it would be better to just admit to the murder, she sighs and explained that she didn't think Mary was the real queen of Scotland. Edward was confused by this and asked Catherine what she meant. She then explained that she wasn't the real queen because of her marrying the French king, Francis II, She then explained about all her husbands seem to all die 2 years after murdering her. She then went on to blame the queen for every problem in Scotland and, after getting permission from the queen of England, She pushed Mary out of the window and then watched the blood drain from her. She then smirked and said that she was proud to serve the real king of Scotland, James. They took her up to Scotland to be tired by the king and told James everything about the murder of his mother. Catherine, who seemed more scared then ever to be tried by the king of Scotland. The king then exploded and said there was only one punishment for murdering a member of the royal family, being hanged until she was still! Edward was shocked and Catherine cried, begging for forgiveness. Edward and James talked for a bit about possibly punishment other then hanging but, without coming to any conclusion about what they could do. Catherine was send away to the prisons. James apologies for any trouble he might have caused and then left the room, leaving Edward shocked about what just happened. After handing Catherine over, Edward said that they should think about trying to get back to their time era and not to be stuck, he suggested talking to the player about his plans. However, Duncan seemed panic when he came in and said that he lost his healing spray and that he needed more of it for his left hand, Kia said that she would help with it. Edward talked to the player about fixing the timeline and trying to find a way back to the 21st century. They talked to the queen about their issue, she thought it was strange because she saw people in funny clothes coming out of this weird machine. They thanked her for her help and went looking for this weird machine the queen mentioned. They found some faded scrolls and found drawings of a time machine. Edward seemed to be very, very happy by this but send the drawings to Rupert, who said that the time machine was parked in the the Tudor street. They rush over there and found the time machine, they examined the wiring and send it to Jessica, who said that the machine was out of use since the team who used it went missing, she then announce that it was from the 22nd century and that it would be a perfect way of getting back to their own time. Edward and the player said that it would also help get William and Richard back to their time era! Kia and the player talks to Duncan and tries to calm him down and said they would help him make the healing spray that he needed, He then made a list of things the team needed and told them to be fast. They went to look around the grand bedroom and found everything they needed to make it. They then went and made the spray, which was very hard and very confusing at points through Duncan's annoying little scribbles. They then took it back to Duncan, who was very thankful and started to heal himself. Kia then suggested making the spray a little easier to understand. Duncan laughed and thanked them again. Back at the Tudor street, the team had got everything they needed to leave the Tudor era. They told William and Richard to get in the time machine and they agreed. Everyone got into the time machine set off to their next location Summary Victim *'Queen Mary Stuart of Scotland' (Found dead in a Tudor street a week before she is meant to die) Murder weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Catherine Jarningham' Suspects Anna_Beaufort_1.png|Anna Beaufort William_Shakespeare_suspect_2.png|William Shakespeare Catherine_Jerningham_chapter_2.png|Catherine Jarningham Queen_of_England_2.png|Elizabeth Tudor Richard-3-2.png|Richard Plantagenet Quasi-Suspects Duncan_Fullmen.png|Duncan Fullmen Edward_quasi_12.png|Edward Xoilin Killer's Profile *The killer plays a Viol *The killer eats deer *The killer plays chess *The killer has blue eyes *The killer is female Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tudor Street (Clues: Victim Body, Written letter; New suspect: Anna Beaufort; Victim Identified: Mary, Queen of Scots) *Speak to Anna about the murder of the Scottish Queen. *Examine Written Letter (Result: Found handwriting; New suspect: William Shakespeare) *Ask William about where the queen was going to be taken (New Crime Scene: Nunnington Hall) *Investigate Nunnington Hall (Clues: Little Box, Ripped clothes, Mary's Crown) *Examine Little Box (Result: Red hair) *Analyse Red Hair (09:00:00; New suspect: Elizabeth Tudor) *Speak to Elizabeth Tudor about the death of her cousin. *Examine Ripped Clothes (Result: Nice Clothes; New suspect: Catherine Jarningham) *See if Catherine is up for talking with the police. *Examine Mary's Crown (Result: Substance) *Analyse Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Deer) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the Viol) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Grand bedroom (Clues: Broken wooden pieces, King's necklace) *Examine King's necklace (Result: Medieval Necklace with name; New suspect: Richard Plantagenet) *See why King Richard is in the Tudor era (Profile Updated: Richard plays a Viol and eats deer) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Result: Bloody chess piece) *Analyse Bloody Chess pieces (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess; New crime scene: The Oak Room) *Investigate The Oak Room (Clues: Little box, Faded pieces of paper) *Examine Little Box (Result: Unlocked Box) *Examine Unlocked Box (Result: Execution Order) *Question Catherine about why the queen wanted her dead (Profile Updated: Catherine plays a Viol, eats deer and plays chess) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: "Mary, The terror From the North" play) *Analyse "Mary, The terror From the North" play (03:00:00) *Question William about his untrue play on Mary (Profile Updated: William plays a Viol and eats deer) *Move onto Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *See why Richard and William are fighting (Profile Updated: Richard plays Chess, William plays Chess; New crime scene: Tudor Bed) *Investigate Bed (Clues: Victim's Confession, Defaced Scottish Face) *Examine Defaced Scottish Flag (Result: Fibers) *Examine Fibers (Result: Sulk) *Question Anna about defacing the Scottish Flag (Profile Updated: Anna plays the Viol and plays chess) *Examine Victim's Confession (Result: Fake Signature) *Analyse Fake Signature (09:00:00) *Ask the queen why she forced her cousin's Signature (Profile Updated: Elizabeth Tudor plays a Viol, eats deer and plays chess) *Investigate Wooden Building (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Bloody note, Bend Scottish Crown) *Examine Bloody Note (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blue eyes) *Examine Bend Scottish Crown (Result: Substance) *Analyse Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) *Arrest the killer NOW *Move onto Misplaced in Time (1/7) (1 star) Misplaced in Time (1/7) *Ask Edward about how they fix the timeline (Available after unlocking Misplaced in Time) *Hope to get help from the queen (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate The Oak Hall (Clue: Faded old Scrolls) *Examine Faded old Scrolls (Result: Drawing of a time machine) *Analyse Time Machine drawing (06:00:00) *Investigate Tudor Street (Clue: Old Time Machine) *Examine Time Machine wiring (Result: Light switch) *Analyse Time Machine (10:00:00) *See what Duncan needs (Available after unlocking Misplaced in Time; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Grand Bedroom (Clue: Food Cart) *Examine Food Cart (Result: Ingredients needed) *Make the healing spray (09:00:00) *Give the spray to Duncan *Get William and Richard in the time machine (Everything above must be done first; Reward: Tudor Clothes) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia * Nunnington Hall is a real place in north Yorkshire, It is noticed as the home of William Parr, who was Catherine Parr's brother. Navigation Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:The Tudor Era